Angry (화가나)
About Angry''' (usually known as '''화가나 in general) is one of the main characters and usually an antagonist, formerly the main antagonist of the Rhythm Heaven Fever/YayaLand franchise. She is also a fan version of the Yahoo Korea Kid Character Yaya off of the Christmas Kids Song 울면안돼 of the same name. She is the strict but kind, over caring, and protective Older Sister of both Crying and Neutral, compared to her Cartoonish self, has a liking for Kogashin, and loves working at Rhythm Tengoku Stadium as a Figure Fighter, which she loves so much to the point to where she almost strains her relationship with her own sisters. She also hired Neutral whose a Fork Lifter and who labors for Angry and her younger sister under a slave contract to make parenting responsibilities a bit easier for her. Angry Yaya is one of the most dangerous Yayas in the land. As said, she did kill her mate which is the Bunny Rabbit Kuku, for trying to force her to reproduce. She is clearly an attacker and gets jealous easily. Her sister, Neutral follows the same steps in her path way, and Angry gets paid almost 1,000 yen in Japan, and 10,000 won in Korea. So 30,000 Dollars in the US. She is one of the most popular in Rhythm Tengoku. She is a Figure Fighter Yaya and she can fight. Angry Yaya is the most rebellious Yaya and the strictest in the Land. The Angry Yaya is really popular in the United States. For that cause, The Angry Yaya does not play. When an Angry Yaya is shown, rumors began spreading quickly that the Angry Yaya will murder anyone that takes her the wrong way. Girls and Boys across Korea and America fears these Yayas as predators for human prey. Angry Yayas are not cannibals however they do tear human flesh when their forehead turns to a light bloody red color. Angry Yayas do not like to be called sweet names petted on their heads or make sweet gestures towards them. For that as to them is teasing. Angry Yayas have the same temper as a normal Little girl and she is on the Top 5 Yayas List. She was also the main antagonist in the early generation series, YayaLand Shorts (Trailers). In later Episodes she is noted for the kind way she treats Crying as she often goes out of her way to spoil her, such as in Yayaland Short: Crying Snaps Her Leg! However, also in later episodes, Angry was no longer the main antagonist, that role has been taken by former hero and police chief Number 10. Angry still acts as an antagonist, just not the main. Personality Angry has quite a personality. She has multiple (not Multiple Personality Disorder) types of personalities she generally follows throughout the years. On occasion Angry has shown to be an strict, cruel, impatient, and easily tempered Figure Fighter. and also gets into her angriest side over little things (obviously). In later episodes she seems to take pleasure in torturing (not in a bad way) her sister, Neutral. This is to the point of deliberately causing pain, misery, torture (Again, not in the bad way), and extra work for Neutral just so she can't be happy. Though an over caring sister In YayaLand Short: Let's switch Places, it is revealed she literally gives Crying beatings almost every day for no reason whatsoever other than her enjoyment. She can also be bent on revenge, such as when she outright murdered Dokgatayo's Little Sister (Dokgatinga) for defeating her. In earlier shorts, Angry was shown to be a psychopath who is a danger to some people around her. This is best shown in the Rhythm Heaven YayaLand series, where she is fairly insane. In these shorts (that were removed on numerous occasions) she has raped Kyeoul Balam, murdered Dokgatinga brainwashed Komanun Salam, nearly killed both Meosjaeng-i Tomato and her Kuku, wronged Kogashin to the point of no longer wanting to live, slit the throat of a Crystal Yaya for petty teasing, sent Cholokbada (AT the time she was drunk) to murder Kogashin and Dokgatinga, attempted to sacrifice Kyeoul Balam to an Eagle, and more. Angry has also caused her family distress at times this includes videos such as Cholkbada's Happy New Year, where she threatens to cut Neutral's uh....you know what it is off and feed it to Crying. Or Crying goes to Summer School, where he threatens to murder Neutral if Crying fails her exam. In earlier shorts and series Angry has shown no remorse for the evil she committed, and it is easily some of the worst and most evil threats Angry has ever made in her entire life. Angry is not a sore loser. This is best shown in YayaLand Wishes You A Happy Easter!, where she cheats by slamming Crying to the ground having Neutral hide the eggs and tell her where they are, breaking her own rules, and yelling at Cholokbada because she found more. Eventually, when Crying found the golden Easter egg, Angry breaks down crying in white tears. This is mentioned and brought up again in Crying's Special Easter! when she left the area due to her shame of being beaten by Crying.